Ziphorhynchus
Genus under Ziphorhynchusinae sub-family, the Codowecoiidae family and the Probocephala order, it includes: 'Ziphorhynchus marvaga' Status: LC Temporal Range: R.145 - Present (Gammavian Stage of the Atroxian) Habitat: Temperate Shallows Distribution: Southern Hemisphere Niche: Predator Size: 9cm (length) Nutritional Worth: (10.5 x 9 =) 95NP Predecessor: Arthraspis avermis Classification: Ziphorhynchusinae (sf), Codowecoiidae (f), Probocephala (o), Cylindrea ©, Bilateria (p) Perception: Has vision without depth perception to the side but binocular blurry vision to the front, and can sense chemicals up to tens of metres away. Latest Mutations: Legs, Compound Eyes Info: The main prey of Ziphorhynchus is usually found along the seafloor, hidden in sand or under rocks, and it uses its new legs to walk across the floor rather than swim, although it still retains all its abilities for swimming. Compound eyes keep a sharp eye out for both predator and prey. It's main weapon of attack is the long upper rostrum of its beak. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: It has a cylindrical body with blue pigmentation, a proboscis, jointed chitin exoskeleton and steering arms made of chitin. Under the exoskeleton is a thin skin layer. There is a sharp, keratin beak with very long upper rostrum over the mouth and chemoreceptors on the proboscis. Two compound eyes sit on the front of head, with one also on each side. Spiracles open behind the head. The body has three pairs of jointed, chitin-sheathed legs and ends in a chitinous fan-tail, above a hyponome. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes in addition to enzymes. Muscles are attached to the exoskeleton. The gastrointestinal tract from the mouth has a stomach with digestive juices followed by intestines leading to the anus. The brain encased in head connects to two nerve cords which branch into a network of nerves. There is a swim bladder in the middle, not connected to gut. They host male and female gonads. The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system has blue blood containing hemocyanin, bitter fluid and anti-freeze proteins - the spiracles link to hemacoel. Protonephridia, connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Discoverer: StealthStyle Detailed Info: Status: LC Habitat: Temperate Shallows, Temperate Upper Ocean Distribution: Southern Hemisphere Niche: Predator Size: 9cm (length) Nutritional Worth: (10.5 x 9 =) 95NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 46NP / 86NP Physical Stats: Speed = 3.8, Stamina = 1, Agility = 1, Attack = 1, Defence = 1.5 (smooth chitin exoskeleton), Strength = 1, Support = 0.5, Desiccation Resistance = 1, UV Resistance = Weak, Filtration = 0 Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 2 (Brackish, Fresh), Respiration = 1 (cutaneous respiration), Digestion = 2 (meat), Circulation = 1, Excretion = 1, Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Immune System = 1 (physical barrier) Abilities: Permeable Skin. Below Freezing Metabolism. Fluid Freeze Prevention. Bitter Taste. Perception: Sight. Detects chemicals up to tens of metres away. Locomotion Type: Walking. Paddling. Fluke Swimming. Hyponome Burst. Buoyancy Control. Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism. Castes/Phases: None. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: Cylindrical body with blue pigmentation (3NP, + Weak Resistance), proboscis and smooth chitin exoskeleton (9NP, +1 Defence, +1 Desiccation Resistance, - Cutaneous Respiration) and chitin steering arms (6NP, +1 Agility, -0.2 Speed). Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin). Long, sharp beak (3NP, +1 Attack, -Filtration) over mouth (+1 Filtration), chemoreceptors (1NP, +2 Chemoreception) on proboscis. Two compound eyes (8NP, +Blurry Sight) on front of head, one also on each side. Spiracles (+0.5 Respiration) through chitin behind head. Three pairs of jointed, chitin-sheathed legs (12NP, +1 Speed) protrude from the side of the body. Chitinous fan-tail (3NP, +1 Speed), above hyponome (5NP, +1 Speed, +1 Osmoregulation) at rear. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes (3NP, +Below Freezing Metabolism) in addition to enzymes. Muscles on each side, attached to body wall (10NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +0.5 Support). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) is encased in head connects to two nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Swim bladder (4NP, +Buoyancy Control) in middle, not connected to gut. Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism) The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system (+1 Stamina, +1 Circulation) has blue blood containing hemocyanin, bitter fluid (+0.5 Defence, +Bitter Taste) and anti-freeze proteins (3NP, +Fluid Freeze Prevention) - the spiracles link to hemacoel. Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Category:Genus